A Homecoming
by akes88
Summary: Jake has been the dutiful Imprint, never hesitating to fulfill the role's requirements, until things start to change. This is Jake and Renesmee's story, told from his point of view. Very innocent at first, but she's got the hormone's and body of an 18 year old and he's got the hormones of a teenage boy in a 25 year old's body... you do the math.
1. Running Late

**Chapter 1- Running Late**

I hoped I hadn't missed the entire party as I made my way through the forest. I would have been a little faster on four legs, but it would have made carrying the cake a lot harder. It didn't help that I felt confined by the stupid dress shirt Alice had bought me. She insisted that this would be a formal affair and as much as I hated to admit it, I suppose the weird little pixie was right. I'd already ruined Nessie's birthday by missing the whole damn party; it was the least I could do to show up looking presentable.

I wasn't sure if Renesmee was more upset than she'd let on. She had a habit of playing martyr- a clearly inherited trait. Even though Ness swore that she didn't mind (birthdays were kinda irrelevant in Nessie's life), I felt like I needed to make it up to her. This one had been pretty important: she was double digits now, and every vampire the Cullen's had ever met were stopping by to pay their respects. Hence, I had to be on the Rez- away from her. Thankfully, the visitors were instructed to grab lunch _before_ hitting state lines and they hadn't been close enough to set off any new phasing. Always cautious, though, Sam had insisted that I spend the day in La Push. Like, a whole 419 miles and 32 hours (47 minutes and 16 seconds, not that I was counting every excruciating moment) away from my imprint. I think he was just trying to make a point: if the rest of my brothers had to be away from their imprints, than so would I.

The worst part, though, was knowing that Nessie would be the only person there with an active heart and pulsing arteries. I knew she could take care of herself, not to mention the rest of the Cullens would risk destruction before she was hurt, but it didn't change the fact that her party guests might as well have been Vlad Dracula.

I sped up just a little at the thought. My eyes and nose were burning worse than ever with the vaguely familiar scents, but I was too anxious to notice.

I hit the edge of the forest and figured that Edward had caught my thoughts by now. It was funny; after all this time, I didn't like the idea of having the bloodsucker in my head. I'd gotten over it, though. It was worth it for Nessie.

_It's just me, pops,_ I added that last part just to get a rise out of him. _Stopping by for the festivities- or what's left. Don't tell her though; it's a surprise._

I slowed down to a brisk jog as I reached the landscape of the Cullen abode. With a hop, I grabbed hold of the lowest branch, swinging myself up to the next while balancing the cake on my other hand. I was just about to knock on the window when it whipped open.

Renesmee looked down at me, some of her copper hair falling forward over her shoulder and framing her face. Her beautiful brown eyes connected with mine and I felt my heart stutter a beat. I was sure that she heard it- hell, her whole family had probably heard that-but I couldn't help myself. Every time I was away from her, she was the only thing on my mind, and the moment she was with me again, I realized that she was even more breathtaking than my memory gave her credit for.

"Jacob, what are you doing here?" She beamed at me. "I thought you had pack business."

I didn't answer, words momentarily wiped from my brain. Wordlessly, I offered her the cake instead. Once both hands were free, I was able to grab a higher branch and pull my body up and over into a headstand. Letting my feet swing forward, I launched myself through the window, landing in a sitting position on the sill effortlessly.

Yeah, I was showing off, but from the smile on her face, it was working.

She hugged me before I had even stopped moving. My body automatically responded with an embrace that would have crushed a human.

"Hey, Cullens. Hey Bells," I nearly whispered once my feet were planted on solid ground. I heard a giggle, a boisterous 'hello' and a 'hey Jake'. Alice, Emmett and Bells. The adoptive 'parents' of this whole charade were busy wishing some friends happy hunting and farewell 'till the next undead family function. Every one else generally tolerated my presence and I didn't expect greetings from them.

"I was trying to surprise you," I pretty much pouted.

"Nice try," she pulled away to eye me. "You're the only one around here with a heartbeat- besides me, anyway. I could hear you when you hit the edge of the forest. Figured you were trying to bypass the house guests." She smirked. "Why else do you think I'm up here, missing my own party?"

"I missed you." I blurted, unable to keep the sentiment to myself any longer.

"You always miss me, even when I'm just downstairs."

I rolled my eyes, pretending it wasn't true. She snuggled back into my chest and placed her hand against my shoulder. I saw Charlie, Sue and Billy with smiles and presents. Even Renee and Phil were there. The Cullens had thrown two parties to ensure the safety of our more fragile loved-ones. Through it all, though, there was a tinge of sadness and a longing that I knew all too well.

"I missed you, too," she finally spoke, in case I was unsure.

"Happy birthday, Nessie." I picked her up and cradled her to my chest as I spoke. "I'm sorry I ruined your day, but I'll make it up to you. What's on the agenda?"

"You could never ruin anything, Jacob." She took my hand when I put her down. "We should start by saying goodbye to the rest of the guests. Wouldn't want them thinking I'm rude."

"As if anyone could think a bad thought 'bout you," I snorted. It was next to impossible, even to someone that hadn't imprinted on her.

I took a deep breath as we neared the last few steps. I figured I was better off getting used to the smell as soon as possible. It was too sweet and at such a concentrated amount, it burned my nose, throat and lungs. Nessie's hand tightened when she realized my discomfort.

_You don't have to stay down here if you don't want,_ she spoke silently. I shook my head. She wasn't supposed to be thinking about _my_ comfort, and it only made me suck it up and march on. Besides, there was a scent I recognized that needed to be reminded of my presence.

Edward's eyes narrowed in response to my thought.

_Don't worry, Eddie. I don't start fights. _I surveyed the room for the one bloodsucker I hated more than any other creature in the world, and found him smiling at my Nessie. _If he keeps looking at her like that, though, I won't be held accountable for my actions._

Edward's expression seemed to remind me of my earlier promise. I just shrugged. _ I never throw the first punch, but I _always_ return them._

"Jacob," Nessie's sweet voice tinkled into my consciousness, "you remember Nahuel."


	2. Surprise, Surprise

**Just a quick reminder: I don't own any of these characters, I just borrow them and reimagine their lives. All the credit goes to the wonderful Stephanie Meyers. Now go read!**

* * *

**Ch. 2- Surprise, Surprise**

I didn't mean to stare at Nahuel as if I wanted to rip his throat out and crush his barely beating heart.

Well, maybe that was my intention, but I would never act on it, and that was the important part, right?

We each gave a curt nod, not bothering to shake hands.

"It's nice to see that you allowed Renesmee to keep her pet," Nahuel commented as he turned back to the women of the family, all of whom seemed to be eating his act up. The flea was prattling about his rainforest or some crap.

"We should take a trip," Rosalie suggested.

"Don't we get enough rain around here?" I muttered.

"I never said you had to come," Rose scoffed. "Besides, it's much more secluded. Imagine being in the sun for once without any worries."

There was a murmur of agreement, and then, "Absolutely. I'd love to host the Cullen vacation."

Alice got that glazed over look for a few seconds, than began talking about taking everyone shopping. Even Ness was giggling at the prospect of sundresses and new swimwear. Jungle Boy seemed to like the thought, too. Too much if you ask me.

I ran through every insult and expletive I'd ever learned in English, Quilayute, high school Spanish and what little French I knew. I strolled into the kitchen in an effort not to pummel that leech into a pulp. I returned with two forks and a little more self-control.

I shuffled my way into the circle around the piano. Most of the vamps backed away immediately, looking repulsed at what I carried. I placed the cake on the piano.

"I know it's nothing like the party Alice threw, but I didn't want to miss out on all the fun."

"Damn skippy, it's not my party," Alice huffed as she walked away.

Ness giggled at her aunt's indignation. I sat on the piano bench, making sure to leave space for her. She sat on my lap anyway and I could practically see Mowgli turn green with envy.

"Did you make this?" She took a swipe at the icing. She was picky about food, but anything with sugar was a sure bet.

"No way. I'm trying to wish you happy birthday, not poison you. Actually, Emily volunteered. I did, however, make this," I whispered, pulling out the small leather pouch I'd been carrying around for the last week.

Her entire face lit up, immediately recognizing it. She pulled out the simple bracelet, holding it as if it were made out of diamonds instead of leather. I helped her secure it around her wrist, beaming like an idiot.

"Thank you, Jacob," she whispered, still staring at the dark band encircling her delicate wrist. She pressed her lips to my cheek, but it wasn't much of a kiss since she was still smiling too hard. I didn't mind, though. "I was so upset when the last one became too tight to wear any longer."

"How rustic."

"And perfect," she added firmly. She had pretty much forgotten all about Nahuel, which was fine with me, but he had to go and open his big mouth. "Would you like a piece of cake, Nahuel? I can get a fork for you."

_To stab you with,_ I thought.

"No thank you. Cake doesn't really appeal to me. Thank you for the offer though, Renesmee." I was hoping he'd get lost, but nope. He just had to keep talking. "So, Carlisle says that you've finished growing. Congratulations. I remember when I finally hit that mark."

"10 months straight without a nanometer or once gained." She began on the right corner of the cake. I was already done third of the left side. "Alice doesn't see any significant growth either, not that _that_ means much."

Alice huffed from her corner. Although it didn't induce a headache anymore, she was still annoyed that she couldn't see Nessie's future very clearly.

"You're like a teacup breed compared to me," I snorted at the thought.

"I'm gonna ignore the fact that you're comparing me to a dog, Jacob."

"A wolf," I muttered, knowing she was just trying to push my buttons. "There's a difference."

"I only look tiny 'cause you're freakishly huge," she goaded.

"And proud of it," I smiled with a mouthful of cake.

"You're so gross," she accused, even as she settled back against my chest. I was about to make a witty comeback when I was interrupted by the blood-sucking fly in my ointment.

"I don't mean to be rude, but I should take my leave. It was a long journey and I need to rest."

"Not a problem at all. See ya later," I waved, stuffing another bite in my mouth.

Ness elbowed me before standing.

It was the first time I'd taken in just how gorgeous she was at that moment. I say 'at that moment' because I'd become convinced that there must be different types of gorgeous, all of which she'd perfected. Right then, however, she was elegant. Her pale complexion contrasted with the deep jade green of her strapless dress, her brown eyes smiling at me. The majority of her copper curls were pushed up into a delicate bun, but they were long enough for the residual to trail down and skim her shoulders.

"Would you like me to walk you out," I heard, her voice bringing me to my senses.

"I would greatly appreciate that." Nahuel smirked at me. "Good night, Cullens. I will see you in the morning," he waved as Ness walked out the back door with him.

I literally dropped my fork. I could feel myself vibrating and I was gonna phase if I didn't get it under control. I took deep breaths and tried to regulate my heart rate.

"Jake. Calm down, please." Bella spoke slowly from just a few feet away. Everyone else had cleared out of the room, but she was still my best friend. She was always willing to risk her own safety and being a vampire hadn't changed that. "Just breathe. For Renesmee," she cooed in that comforting voice that only moms possess.

She slid onto the bench once she was sure I wasn't gonna lose it. She felt my head, checking that my temperature was acceptable before she nodded to her husband. She patted my shoulder as she began gathering what was left of the cake and headed to the kitchen. I followed, feeling much too anxious to be by myself. In all honesty, I probably would have run after Ness and caused a scene, so I figured staying near the vampires was a better idea for the time being.

"You feelin' okay, Jake? First time you haven't finished food in a decade," Esme pointed out with a tense chuckle.

"I've suddenly lost my appetite." Turning to Edward, I asked the one question that mattered. "Does he really have to stay?"

Edward looked as miserable as I felt. "Trust me, I don't want him here any more than you do, but I don't really have a choice. It's all his fault," he added sourly, pointing towards his fake father.

Carlisle rolled his eyes. What is it with this family?

"You have to understand, Jake, we don't really know what the future holds for Nessie. We know that she's reached physical maturity, but what about her mind? Are there limits to how much information she can hold? What about her internal organs? Will she continue to mature as most human females or is she more Vampire than we realized?" I must have looked a little confused, because Carlisle added in a quick hush, "Can she menstruate? Can she conceive, or carry a child to term? There's so much we don't know."

I mulled that over for a minute. I had never really thought about kids. It never occurred to me that Ness might want a family. Now that I thought about it, she'd be a cute mommy. Did I even want a family? I suppose we'd cross that bridge when we reached it.

"In a century or so," Edward spoke.

Then it dawned on me: why was I even inserting myself into her future? Nessie didn't know the extent of our imprint. Besides, right now, she just needed a best friend. Far as I knew, she wasn't concerned with the idea of a relationship, let alone children. Of course, now that Carlisle had mentioned it, I couldn't help but wonder. Even if she could conceive, would she be able to conceive with _me_?

Edward groaned at my thought, walking away from the kitchen island we'd gathered around.

_It's a valid question. I mean, human-vampire hybrids are clearly possible, but what would happen if we were to…_

I stopped that thought in its tracks.

Actually, it was the loud crunch from across the room as Edward crushed a plate. I liked pushing his buttons, but I really liked breathing more, and I was sure I wouldn't be doing so much longer if I didn't find something else to contemplate.

I turned my question to Nahuel once again. "Are you sure you can trust him? What if he decides to go on a rampage or some shit?"

Alice glared at me. "We'll send you and the townsfolk after him with pitchforks and fire. Just make sure you don't attack our houseguest. It's only 36 hours. Although -" Alice paused, clearly seeing a change in her visions. When her gaze returned to normal, she eyed me suspiciously. "He's already down to 27 hours."

Esme patted my hand. "He'll be in the guest house, Jake, and Ness will be here in the main house with you. I'm sure everything will be just fine."

I nodded. She always made me feel taken care of, she was so maternal. Or maybe it was just Jasper's Jedi trick.

And then Ness walked in, thank goodness, because I wasn't above marching down to see what was taking so long. I was by her side in less than four strides, wrapping her up in my arms.

"You look tired," I mentioned. "And you smell weird."

"I am tired. And I don't smell," she defended, wrapping her arms around my neck. I took that as my sign to pick her up. "Good night, everyone," she called as I took her upstairs.

The vampires returned the sentiment as they settled into their nightly routines.

* * *

**please Reply and let me know how much you love it, or hate it, or whatever.**


	3. Tension

**Sorry this one is a little late. It's mostly fluff. Hope you guys enjoy it all, anyway.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Tension**

I drifted back to reality only to feel more confused. I wasn't in my room, nor was I in a bed. Surprisingly, the last thing I noticed was the fading sound of what could have been a chainsaw. I quickly realized it was my own snoring.

Nes giggled from somewhere nearby. I knew she was watching as each revelation played across my face. The next thing I noticed was the amused tinge to Nessie's indistinct thoughts. Maybe if I stayed still long enough…

_I know you're awake_, she mused in my psyche.

"In that case, what's so funny?" I groaned. I turned over to find myself on her floor, splayed out alongside her bed. Ness was leaning over the side, looking down at me and using one hand to comb through my hair. It was comforting.

_Nothing. I just like watching you sleep. You're cute, _she added with amusement, _for a werewolf, of course._

I suppressed a smile.

"I'm a shape shifter, and we're not known for being cute." I tried my best to sound menacing as I took hold of her arm and pulled. Usually she would have held her own, but I had the element of surprise on my side- not to mention she was in a position that provided little leverage.

She kicked in protest, but I managed to subdue the flailing limb and use it to my advantage. Pulling her down into my lap, I began tickling her mercilessly.

"Stop," she demanded between gasps for breath.

"Not until my demands have been met." I ignored her plea, tickling behind her knee, then her belly, and just under her chin. "You know what you have to say."

"Never!" She landed a kick to my shoulder and tried to make her escape, but she was only able to crawl a few inches before I caught her ankle and pinned her still retreating form with my own.

Wrapping one arm around her waist, I knelt behind her and began torturing her ribs. "Say it!"

"Okay, okay," she finally caved breathlessly. I leaned forward to hear her less than enthusiastic recitation of (my) absolute truth. "Jacob Black, you shape-shifting demi-god, you reign alpha supreme of the universe."

"That sounded convincing," Carlisle chuckled as he paused in the doorway. "Good morning, sweetheart."

Ness hopped up to greet her paternal grandfather in two long strides. "Morning, grandpa. You're not wearing scrubs or a suit," she commented in feigned shock.

He pressed a kiss to the side of her forehead and squeezed her back. "Nope. I'm off for the rest of the weekend. It only seemed fitting to have extra time to celebrate your birthday. I think I'll even sit through breakfast this morning." Ness blushed a little at the huge effort on his part. Being the oldest of the undead, Carlisle couldn't stand the sight of most human food. He could suture gaping head wounds or perform open-heart surgery, but put a grilled chicken breast in front of him and dude got queasy. "I do believe Esme's made traditional Brazilian Fuba cakes and papaya as a welcome to Nahuel. Speaking of which, you should get down there. Wouldn't want to keep your guest waiting."

I groaned. "I'd almost forgotten about that leech."

Carlisle sighed at my derogatory comment, but said nothing. We both knew Ness was gonna let me have it anyway. "There's plenty for you as well, Jake. It almost looks appetizing to me, and that's saying something," he chuckled before heading downstairs.

As soon as he was gone, Ness shot me a disapproving look. "Nahuel can probably hear you, you know."

"Then why are you bothering to whisper," I countered. She wasn't amused and stalked into the bathroom to finish her morning routine. I stood beside her at the counter. I'd let my hair grow out recently. It was just below my ears, but it was a mess after our war this morning. She pulled a brush out of my drawer and pushed it towards me. "What's the point of having him around?"

She pulled her hair into her own ponytail, letting the ringlets cascade to the middle of her back. "He's volunteered to be the official hybrid case study. Grandpa can never turn down new research, and as much as my father may be irked by his presence, he's just as interested to see what information Nahuel may provide. It's very nice of Nahuel, actually." She was hoping I'd accept that answer as she headed for breakfast.

Me and my big mouth. "They should dissect him then. Can't get more thorough than that," I mustered.

"Jacob," she hissed sharply from the doorway. I turned to see the sad look in her eyes. "He's being very helpful when he doesn't have to. In fact, he's been going through a lot lately. He's never had a family; his mother and aunt died long ago. You know how that must feel." I flinched. That was a low blow, but it was true. now I felt crappy. I didn't have to like the guy, but I'd been raised to empathize. Loosing your mother is something no one gets over.

Ness continued in a soft voice. "His own father offered to sell him to the Volturi and to make matters worse: he's lost contact with all of his sisters, one by one. It's been about 7 years since he heard from any of them. If we'd never asked for his help, the Volturri probably never would have cared about him and none of this would have happened. I know you don't like him, but you have to admit: it's kind of him to let people poke and prod him simply so I might know a little bit more about my future."

I nodded. I had never really thought about the fact that the Cullens really did owe him, and so did I if I'm being honest. I wouldn't have survived one day without Ness in my life. I didn't particularly care about his feelings or discomfort being a guinea pig. As far as I was concerned, it was the least he could do to make up for being a douche, but I also knew that I could be a little nicer.

"Okay, but I'm putting an air bubble in his I.V. if he makes one more comment about me being your pet."

Ness just snorted at that. "Whatever, Kevorkian. Just get that tee off and be at the table in five."

I nodded even though she was already headed downstairs. Walking to the opposite end of the upstairs hall (which is a trek in the not so humble Cullen abode) I pulled the shirt off and threw it in my hamper.

When the Cullens moved to Spokane 8 years ago, Esme insisted that I have my own room. I protested at first, but I'm glad I didn't buy my own apartment like I'd originally suggested. First of all, I split my time between Spokane and Forks. It was only a 2-hour drive, and even less by foot. Then, there was the fact that as time went on, the need to be near Ness had become more acute. I highly doubt that any of the Cullens would have allowed Ness out of their sight long enough for her to sleep over my hypothetical apartment, especially Edward, so it would have been a waste of my money.

I took a quick shower and grabbed a pair of Calvin's and cargo shorts. As Ness had pointed out earlier, I rarely wore shirts. I was usually surrounded by my family on the rez, or the Cullens here, so it didn't make sense. I saved the few tees I still had for public view only.

Sliding down the banister like a big kid, I realized that I was starving. I hadn't been very hungry when I was being held hostage from Ness in Forks, and then, my appetite had been ruined yet again by the news that Nahuel was staying. Now however, I was famished.

A half hour later, I was splayed out on the couch in the living room, too stuffed to move anything other than my head. I cracked my neck loudly, earning yet another sound of disgust from Rose.

"Jacob," came Nessie's admonishing tone. "That's really bad for you, you know?"

"I don't think it really matters when you don't age."

Ness continued to stare me down disapprovingly.

"Sorry," I finally muttered, causing Nahuel to smirk. Yeah, I'm whipped. What's it to him? "It's just this friggin' knot in my neck. Sam had us out all night and I don't think sleeping in your room helped at all."

Nahuel's face faltered. Take that, ass hat.

"Poor thing," Nessie cooed. "Sit up."

I followed her directions, allowing her to shimmy behind me and take a seat on the back of the couch as she began massaging my shoulders. She was kneading the exact spot that had been bothering me and I groaned at the sudden release of tension. I sank further into the cushions and her cool legs, completely relaxed.

"What exactly did Sam make you guys do, anyway?"

"Nothing." I rolled my head forward. After a deep breath, I chuckled a little. "We convinced a few more La Push women that we're crazy. Most of the guys leave us alone, 'cause they go to the meetings and they figure we must be okay if the elders give us free reign like they do. Just imagine what you would think, though, if me, Paul, and Quil showed up at your front door asking if you'd seen anything odd lately."

She answered with clear amusement. "That'd definitely be quite the shock. Of course, I don't think any sane woman would object to you knocking on her door."

I cocked my head to the side, looking over my shoulder to catch a glimpse of her face. Just as I suspected, she was blushing pale pink. "Did you just suggest that women were ogling me the whole time? And that you'd like to be one of them?" I wiggled my eyebrows suggestively.

"Don't be full of yourself, Jacob. I was referring to the pack in general." She pushed my head back to my chest and resumed her ministrations, but I wasn't gonna let it go that easily.

"Careful there. You know a couple are taken… and then there's Leah, and if you were referring to her, then we really do have things to talk about."

She pinched me, hard, and laughed when I went to rub at it. Suddenly her breath was against my ear, just a little cooler and sweet. "Not including Leah, or the taken members, I still wouldn't mind." And then she went back to working on my back, her fingers gripping and rolling the muscles along my spine.

I remained quiet. I really wasn't sure what to say. That still left a considerable chunk of the pack. And the way she leaned into me. Maybe I was reading too much into this, but then again, she wouldn't have said anything if she were talking about someone else, would she?

Without warning, my entire body relaxed. I let out a groan as the tension exited my body.

"_Really_, Jake." Edward looked even paler than usual.

"Sorry. I totally zoned out for a moment there. Thanks, Ness." I stretched, taking in the dwindling numbers of vampires. "Where's the house pest?"

"I think you scared him off with your O face." Emmett chuckled.

Thankfully, Ness had no clue what her bawdy uncle was referring to. "Grandpa's getting ready to put him through all of the tests. I'm going downstairs with them for a little while."

"Tell Carlisle it's okay if he's not precise on any incisions." Ness swatted at me as she headed toward the basement laboratory.

Rose smirked. "Can't take a little competition?"

"Rose, there's no competition. Nahuel knows that Jacob is part of my life, and under no circumstances am I willing to negotiate that point. Besides, Jake will be the first to insist I can have more than one friend." And with that, she disappeared down the stairs.

"Friend, huh? Hear that, mutt?" Rose gloated.

"Yeah, Barb. Loud and clear," I muttered as I took of for a run.


	4. Pop Goes the Weasel

**Sorry for the wait. Here's the next installment!**

* * *

**Ch. 4- Pop Goes the Weasel**

I stretched out in my bed, not eager to get out.

After a late night, I'd tucked Ness in and stayed in her room 'till she fell asleep. Edward was overjoyed when I finally departed. I guess I couldn't blame him, considering the earlier conversation that night.

I smiled as I remembered what Ness said as she climbed into bed.

"Aren't you gonna stay?"

"Sorry, sweetheart, but my back can't survive another night on your floor."

"Then sleep on the bed," she'd suggested matter-of-factly. "I like when we sleep together- I mean, it's nice having you around," she clarified with a smile. "I like not being alone."

"You're never alone, Ness. As long as I'm alive, I don't care if we're in the same house or separated by an ocean. I am always with you. You are my imprint, after all."

I kissed her forehead. Seconds after she fell asleep, I was in my own room ignoring Edward's mental glare. Shortly after that, I was sleep.

This morning, however, I couldn't ignore the sound of Ness talking to my good ol' pal, Nahuel.

Note the sarcasm.

I peeked out the window. Apparently, they were playing bocci and he was giving my girl some pointers…by standing two inches behind her and guiding her throw.

That was enough to get me out of bed. I pulled on a shirt. I would play nice, but if I had to watch him touch her one more time, I was gonna lose it. And he would loose an arm.

"Jake!" came my name in chorus.

"I saw that," Alice called from somewhere unseen.

Edward was suddenly at my doorway shaking his head, warning me from acting out the various scenarios running through my head.

This was gonna be a long day, but it would be worth it because Nahuel was leaving and Ness would come home with me.

"So what time do you wanna leave?" I asked as soon as I got Ness by herself.

Her eyes darted from mine immediately. "Oh, um, I'm not really sure. I kinda - well, I couldn't say no and now we're going to lunch. In the city."

"And by 'we', you mean you and Rico Suave." Despite my best efforts, it came out sounding more like an accusation than a question. I sat on the edge of her bed and sighed dejectedly. I wasn't gonna lie; I was disappointed, but I was gonna suck it up.

"He's headed home soon and he'll be all alone again," she offered as an explanation.

"You're right. A day with someone that makes him feel more comfortable is the least you can do for him." In my head, I replaced the word 'him' with 'the slimy leech'.

She walked in front of me placing her hands on my slumped shoulders. _You're not mad, are you?_

Crap. I felt even worse, then. I shook my head against her stomach, knowing that guilting her wasn't going to help. "I could never be mad at you. I just really want to have you all to myself. Plus, everyone on the Rez wants to make up for missing your birthday," I added.

She climbed into my lap and smiled up at me, her wide eyes sparkling under the mass of curly copper lashes.

"How many times do I have to tell you? It's okay. My birthday's not a big deal." She loosened my hair from its confines and raked her nails across my scalp. "I wish you could come with us, but I know it's only going to irritate you more if you try to play nice any longer. You'd probably end up fighting, and Nahuel is venomous. I don't want to have to nurse you back to health and spend time looking for his next of kin."

I snorted and leaned into her touch. "So long as you know I'd win."

_I'm sure you would, Jake, but I don't want to test that theory_, she responded, the pads of her fingers still massaging my scalp.

"Well you won't have to, at least, not today. I'll just wait for you to get back. I can pack your bag for you if you want so we can leave as soon as you get back."

_As if Alice would allow such a thing. It's ready and waiting. You should just go now._

"What? No," I bristled, "the Rez can take care of itself for a few more hours. Besides, the guys see enough of my ugly mug as it is. It's you they wanna see."

"But you're just gonna be bored sitting around here waiting for me. At least you can be productive if you get back to Forks early."

"Gee thanks, Ness."

"That's not what I meant," she whined.

"Actually, I was thinking that I might take Alice up on her offer to act as my personal shopper."

She nodded. "Good idea. That shirt you wore the other night was a tad tight. I thought you were gonna pull a hulk at any moment and shred it."

I pushed her off my lap, hard. With her supernatural reflexes, though, she managed to get to her feet immediately. "It didn't look that bad."

"I didn't say 'bad'," she smirked. "Just unfit for public, you know."

"Oh, I see. You don't want anyone ogling my bod, huh?"

"Ugh. I never should have said anything," she giggled. "Maybe you guys can go to the mall while we're out."

Somewhere outside, Alice pleaded for me to agree, but I shut that down real quick. "Hells no. Online shopping only. I refuse to carry her purse or follow her primping orders like some poodle. A sexy ass poodle, but a poodle, nonetheless."

"Whatever you say, Jacob. You better get going then. You know she'll spend the first half hour trying to convince you that you should go to Milan for the best fit."

"You're right. I'll see you when you get back."

I kissed her forehead and received her message simultaneously. _Not soon enough, though._

At least I wasn't the only one.

Alice eyed me when I came to her door.

"What are you planning in that canine brain of your's?"

"What? Nothing. Why?"

"I don't know," she frowned. "I just got a flash of something, but it disappeared. I wish I didn't have to depend on everyone else's brain. Maybe it was nothing."

"I swear, I'm not planning a thing, except to get out of here without being bankrupt. Really, Alice, $2750 for _one_ shirt? Does it come with the model chick that's rubbing up on it?"

"Honestly, Jake, you have to realize that the finer things in life tend to cost a little more. Plus, it's not easy finding designer clothes that fit you. And, you're a taken man, Mr. Black, and I'll have your balls if you even think about looking at another woman." I rolled my eyes because she knew there was no way in hell I was looking at the spray-tanned waif of a prepubescent girl on screen. "Besides, If you'd let me put it on my credit card, you wouldn't have to worry."

"We're not having this discussion, Alice. It's a nice shirt, I suppose, but I could go to Macy's and get a 100 for the same amount. I don't wear them that often, anyway, so why waste money?" I tried to take control of the mouse, but she wouldn't hear of it.

She slapped my hand away and began clicking. "It's not a waste. It's an investment. Consider it an early birthday present." She didn't even have to type any info in; it was preprogrammed in the site since she's a 'VIP shopper'.

After the dress shirts (she bought one in every color offered in my size), we were able to agree on several plain cotton tees and two pairs of jeans. She was trying to convince me that I needed dress shoes when we heard a strange sound: Ness raising her voice.

In actuality, I'd been trying my best to ignore the conversation going on just outside, but when my name was brought up, it piqued my interest.

"…polite to tolerate the dog's stench."

"I happen to think Jake smells good."

"Well, in any case, I think it's sweet that you've taken him in. I'm surprised your family would allow you to spend time with him."

"Jake isn't my pet, Nahuel, he's my imprint."

"And what does that mean?"

"It means he's a much better friend than you could ever be. He would do more for me than anyone on this earth, including sacrificing his happiness for my own. I had plans with him, and despite not being your biggest fan, he didn't complain when I broke those plans last minute."

"I must speak the truth. Don't you find it odd that he pants after you in hopes that you'll let him mount you at some point?"

"I can't believe you'd say something like that. First you question my family's judgment, then you outright insult me. I enjoyed your company earlier this week, but I think it's time for you to return home."

"Maybe that's best," I heard. Then, slightly more quiet, "I've misjudged you. You are like a bitch in heat for him."

I was shaking, ready to run downstairs, but both Jasper and Alice stood in front of the door. The sharp sound of skin against skin calmed me somewhat. It was the least he deserved.

I ran to the stairs, half expecting to comfort Ness. She met me with a small, sad smile, called out her goodbyes and grabbed my hand. I took her bag for her and leapt out the window, ready to catch her, but she landed right beside me a second later.

She didn't even take a look toward the cottage where Emmet was, uh, helping Nahuel on his way. It looked more like an eviction with the way the tick's belongings were strewn everywhere.

Ness and I were riding towards La Push, the windows rolled down as we followed down the long highway.

"I'm really proud of the way you took care of yourself back there. I wish you woulda let me get a shot in, but you did good, kid."

"I learned from the best." She placed her hand in mine and smiled at me. I couldn't help but smile back.

We rode the rest of the way in comfortable silence, the radio playing innocuously in the background.


End file.
